For cutting osteosynthetic plates in surgery, a cutting procedure using a cutting tool such as a shears or a cutting pliers is primarily used. Such a tool is known, for example, from DE-C1 43 08 319. Considerable force must be applied to cut through the osteosynthetic plates. In particular, the force applied by cutting pliers such as that referred to is very great, and the cut edges of the bone plates are deformed, or end up with a seam.
The present invention is intended to provide a procedure and a tool for cutting osteosynthetic plates without excessive force while insuring a clean, non-deformed cut edge.